


Marita's Bed

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-11-07
Updated: 1998-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: A Scully slash double-drabble.





	Marita's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Marita's Bed by Tamy da Pooh

Title: Marita's Bed  
Author: Tamy da Pooh   
Warning: Marita Angst ahead- Beware!  
Rating: G, really and truely  
Cross posting: SlashX only.  
Archive: Scully Slash list website only. I will send it onto Drabbles. All others ask.  
Note: As close to dealing with the cancer aspect as I want to come right now. Maybe I'll add more later. Probably not. I used to write for Blake's 7 these elaborate vignette's that were all so happy, smutty, then ZING at the end. People despised me for them <g>. This was going to be that ZING. Can't do it though.  
Drabble info: this would be a Double Drabble. 200 word count. Look for more in this vignette series coming soon. Completed ages ago, July 1998 or so, revised 11-01-98.

********

Marita woke up first. Rolling onto her side, she propped her head up on one hand. Gazing down at the small woman sleeping next to her, she saw something on the pillow.

Bending closer to look, her hair brushed against the other woman's mouth.

Waking slowly, Dana reached one hand out and pulled the other woman closer in for a brief kiss.

"Dana, what's this?" Marita asked, pointing to the pillow case. A small drop of dried blood stared back at Dana when she looked over at it.

Climbing quickly from the bed, Dana pulled the case off the pillow. She headed for the bathroom. On her way out she answered quietly back over her shoulder, "nothing, I'm sure. I'll be back in a minute".

Listening to the water run in the sink, Marita looked over at the bare pillow. Reaching one hand down she gently ran it over the still warm sheets.

She rolled over onto her back, hugging her arms to herself. Shaking her head side to side she remembered the report with no name that came across her desk the other day.

"No," was the only thing she could mumble out.

One tear ran down her cheek.

The End


End file.
